Aférrate a mi
by Karmyne
Summary: Tragas con dificultad, porque recorres el espacio con la mirada y nadie está ya. Solo tú, con tus pensamientos indecorosos y la mirada de Sasuke Uchiha sobre ti.


_**Disclaimer:**_

_Naruto © pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Britney Spears~ Hold it against me**_

_~If we could escape the crowd somehow_

_If I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me?_

* * *

**Aférrate a mí**

* * *

Lo miras. Y, aunque quisieses, no puedes alejar tu verdosa mirada de él. La forma en que se mueve es elegante e inevitablemente atrayente. Te fijas en los ligeros movimientos de su cabello, y no dudas en querer que tus dedos se aferren a los finos y sedosos mechones azabaches. _«¡Oh, Dios, no debería pensar eso!»_ te reprendes mentalmente e intentas concentrar toda tu atención en lo que él escribe en el pizarrón acrílico. ¿Honestamente? Lo mucho que puedes es un 0,01%, por que el 99,99% restante se concentra en lo maravilloso que sería apretar su delicado trasero con tus manos.

«No, no eres pervertida, es la edad», te auto–convences con escepticismo.

No puedes evitar pensar en lo jodidamente encantador que sería si fueras poseída por él. Lo imaginas, sus manos moldeando tu cuerpo de manera poco decente, sus finos, largos dedos de piel blanca recorriendo las curvas en desarrollo de tu juvenil figura y sus labios estampándose pasionalmente contra los tuyos. Si, una magnifica fantasía. Pero sabes que no se cumplirá; Sasuke Uchiha es solo tu indiferente profesor de biología.

―Al momento de entregar sus trabajos podrán retirarse ―informa fríamente mientras toma asiento y afirma sus brazos cruzándolos sobre su pecho. Un musculoso pecho que te gustaría acariciar. La mayoría se mueve con rapidez, con la esperanza de poder salir antes de vacaciones. Aunque, sabes que cinco minutos, antes o después, no harán mucha diferencia.

Tragas con dificultad, porque recorres el espacio con la mirada y nadie está ya. Solo tú, con tus pensamientos indecorosos y la mirada de Sasuke Uchiha sobre ti. Los nervios te recorren a lo largo de tu cuerpo, entonces temblorosamente sacas el grueso trabajo de tu bolso y te mueves lentamente hasta llegar frente a él. Tu corazón late, y lo comparas a correr un maratón. Es inexplicable que no esté fuera de tu pecho ya.

―Aquí tiene, Uchiha–sensei ―estás impresionada, tu voz salió inesperadamente sosegada. Te vuelves, esquivando la profundidad que destilan sus oscuros ojos hasta que su voz te hace detenerte. A este punto, esperas de un momento a otro un inevitable infarto.

―Haruno ―te llama, y te giras. Gimes de frustración, se ha desatado la corbata y se ha desbrochado dos botones de su camisa azul marino. Se ve mucho más sexi y provocativo de lo normal. Te acercas vacilante, porque no sabes de lo que eres capaz cuando estas frente a este espécimen; eres virgen y hormonal, estas convencida de que cualquier cosa puede pasar. Así que aprietas tus puños, y recuerdas que no puedes saltarle encima. «Es tu profesor, es tu profesor» piensas frenéticamente.

―¿Si—? ―intentas formular una pregunta, pero tus labios son ultrajados por unos más finos y demandantes. Sus manos en tu pequeña cintura te alzan, porque eres mucho más baja que él; te atreves a enrollar tus piernas alrededor de su cadera y tus manos se sumergen en sus hebras negras. Son sedosas, como imaginaste, y gimes cuando sientes tu cuerpo estrellarse contra la dura madera del escritorio caoba. Sus ojos son muchos más oscuros, y sabes que los tuyos también son oscurecidos por la excitación.

Lo hueles. Su aroma, varonil, te excita mucho más y arremetes contra sus labios, besando con ligera inexperiencia. Tu lengua y la de él se entretienen en un baile salvaje mientras sus manos van recorriendo tu cuerpo sin pudor. Sonríes, es lo que siempre deseaste. Es con lo que sueñas todas las noches. Sasuke haciéndote el amor sin barreras. Gimes su nombre involuntariamente y tus manos recorren su abdomen. Es duro y quieres tocar ―incluso comer― esos provocativos chocolates.

―Hazlo ―murmuras, cerrando tus ojos, sintiendo la intensa palpitación en tu interior―. Te deseo.

―_Haruno_ ―te llama, pero sigues en tu burbuja pasional. Solo existen él y tú. Su cuerpo y el tuyo en perfecta sincronización.

―¡Haruno, deja de perder mi tiempo y el tuyo! ―ese grito te hace volver a la realidad. Naruto ya ha entregado su trabajo, solo falta el tuyo. Y Sasuke parece irritado. Tomas tu bolso, y con tu trabajo en mano te acercas a Uchiha–sensei. No puedes evitar pensar qué te diría si te acercas y le susurras a su oído qué lo deseas, y en una dimensión diferente a esta, esperas que él se aferre a ti, a tu cuerpo. Niegas lentamente con una ligera sonrisilla avergonzada. Probablemente sea que la comida de la cafetería tenía algún ingrediente extraño qué te hace pensar de esa forma tan indecente. _No, no, realmente eres tú_, te hace ver la voz de tu conciencia; pero te niegas a admitirlo.

Suspiras y le entregas el trabajo. Su mirada aún sigue sobre ti y te sonrojas involuntariamente mientras tus pasos te dirigen hacia la salida. Te encoges de hombros mientras recuerdas la muy usada frase de tu madre. Y no te importa si es un cliché, porque ciertamente, es muy cierta.

«La esperanza es lo último que se pierde».


End file.
